Salsa
Salsa belongs to AvalonCat and is for http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:543629. Do not steal or edit or use without my permission. Chip x Salsa by Jarkie! Its AMAZING!!!! Appearance Salsa is a dark dusty tan with a lighter belly. The tip of her spine is dyed red with a few tears. Her eyes are beady black with a red tone. Her wing membrane is the same color as her belly with red tattoos. Her face has three claw marks across her snout. Her horns and claws are off white. She wears a red ribbon around her horns. Her snout has a couple of small red flecks like freckles. Personality Salsa has a very hot attitude. She is really rude and prideful and believed to be a very strong dragon. She always makes sure to establish her dominance. Salsa can be sweet once you get to know her. She is extremely loyal to her friends and family. Salsa's ego can be easily hurt but tends to harden her heart in the process. History Salsa was born in the Mud Kingdom in the middle of the SandWing War of Succession. Her parents sent her to some friends in the Sky Kingdom to care for her. Her foster parents were nice and spoiled her but which got Salsa all up about herself. She made many SkyWing friends including her best friend Flame Wind. Flame Wind suggested to Salsa that they should become gladiators in Scarlet's arena. Salsa agreed thinking she was very strong and that all dragons would fear her. The two friends got to visit Scarlet in one of her banquets and asked if they could fight. Scarlet was pleased and said they could. Salsa's first opponent was another SandWing. He was dark colored and bruised and looked ready to fall right on the spot. Salsa easily beat him. Salsa's next hardest opponent was Scarlet's second best. If Salsa beat her, she would become second best. This dragon was a SkyWing that was pure red. He had many battle scars and pure hatred in his eyes. Salsa beat him after a long time but was left with three claw marks across her snout. When Flame Wind fought, Salsa always cheered the loudest and every time her friend won. One day, the two had to face each other. Salsa thought that she and her friend were so close that she surely wouldn't hurt her. But she did. Physically and mentally. The two fought till finally they both forfeited. Salsa was broken. After that, Salsa learned to never trust anyone. Salsa slowly became mean, dark, and rude. She had no desire to make anymore friends. She wished ill on Flame Wind. She turned into a rebel and got tattos on her wings and dyed the tip of her spine red. She wore a crimson ribbon around her horns as well. One day, she watched Flame Wind battle against Peril. Flame Wind lost and died. Salsa was hurt really badly. Even though she was mad at her, she still may have forgiven her. Salsa wanted no more in Scarlet's arena after that. She begged Scarlet to let her retire but Scarlet refused to and locked her away. Salsa, devastated, was locked away for three years. Finally, when Scarlet went missing, Princess Burn demaned to let Salsa go. Burn expected Salsa to go to war but instead, she ran away. Burn retrieved her and forced her to fight. Finally, when the war ended, Salsa returned to the Sand Kingdom. She didn't know where to go so she asked another SandWing and he suggested the Scorpion Den. Salsa liked the sound of that. A place filled with outlaws and ruffians like her. To Salsa's surpise, the first dragon she met was Chip. A stubby, plump SandWing with a big smile. Salsa immediatly hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. Chip would always try to talk to Salsa but she would snap back at him with a rude remark. This didn't seem to phase him. To her surprise one day, Chip said something really nice to her. This touched Salsa greatly and broke her grudge against the little SandWing. As the two started talking more, Salsa began to grow closer to him and was able to accept Chip as a friend. One day, she told Chip her whole life story. From hatching to when they first met. This was the first time she had ever told anyone her life story and thought that Chip must mean a lot to her if she told him her story. After this event, Salsa felt better and started being nicer to others. Chip also told Salsa his backstory. Sadly one day, Chip recieved news that his parents were dead. Salsa was effected by this too. All day Chip hid in dark corners grieving. Salsa wanted to see Chip smile and feel better so she sat down next to him and told him she new what it was like to loose a close loved one. Salsa was meaning Flame Wind in this metaphore. After that day Salsa questioned if Chip died. This scarred her and broke her heart, she realized that she loved Chip. Around after Chip turned nine and Salsa was ten, Chip's brother came to the Scorpion Den. Salsa was happy for Chip since he missed his brother. They had a big celebration that day. The same evening, Salsa and Chip had some alone time. Salsa told him how happy she was that Chips brother was back. Chip told her how worried he was the perhaps his brother was dead along with hi parents. After an akward silence, Salsa felt that it was the right time to share her feelings with Chip. The whole time her face was burning red. Salsa was relieved to hear that Chip felt the same way towards her. Salsa told him how worrried she was that maybe he didn't like her because of how mean she used to be. That night they went on and on telling each other how much they love each other. A few days later, Chip proposed to Salsa. Salsa was overjoyed and said yes! Today, Salsa lives with Chip and his family in the southern Sand Kingdom. Relations Chip: Still can get annoyed by him but are very close. Salsa still argues with him sometimes but always forgives him. She likes to sit down and listen to his stories and enjoys them alot. Salsa also gets a little jealous when she see's Chip talking to another Dragoness. Family Mate: Chip Father: (open) Mother: (open) Siblings: (open) Trivia *Salsa's hobby is cooking and she always adds a bit of spice to her dishes. *Salsa kind of reminds me of a redhead. Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AvalonCat)